justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hot N Cold
"Hot n Cold" by Katy Perry is featured in Just Dance and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. This song is sung by the famous singer Katy Perry, who has songs featured in all of the games in the Just Dance series (either as DLC or a song that ships with the game). The dance routine had no shake moves in the original game and gold moves were added to Greatest Hits (the effort stats were also altered in the game). Dancer The dancer wears a short white wedding gown with white high heels, has red hair and a white bridal veil. She also wears red long gloves and red ribbons. Since wedding gowns are white, the dancer's usual white skintone had to be changed to a more yellowish colour. Background The background has a very warm pink color with shades of red in it and white lines. In Just Dance, the background is glittering and in Greatest Hits the background is glowing instead. Spinning pink diamonds can also be seen in the Greatest Hits Kinect version. Captions * Bridal Bouquet * Tear It Up * Pretty Bride * Bridal Boogie * You * Bridal Rage * Let Me Pass Gold Move All of the gold moves are the same. Just point your finger at the screen. ''Greatest Hits'' Version In the Greatest Hits version, all six gold moves are added, each one when Perry says "You" and pointing at you. The background is slightly different, with a more glowy touch. The dancer appears slightly less yellow, and her dress is slightly different. In Xbox Version, there are big whirling diamonds on the background. In mashups, she takes her'' Greatest Hits'' appearance. Trivia *In Just Dance, the song is known as Hot N Cold (Chick Version), because instead of censoring the word "b**ch" it is replaced by "chick." Also, in Greatest Hits the song is named Hot N Cold (Rock Version). * This is one of the very first songs that Ubisoft revealed for the Just Dance game, and one of the first that they have started making. *Hot n Cold also appears in several mashups. These are Call Me Maybe, Crucified, & I Will Survive. * This is the first dancer in the Just Dance series to have a skin tone which isn't white. She's probably an orange yellow color because her dress is white. * This song is the first one to have the words altered, instead of having it censored. The second time was Baby Don't Stop Now and the third was in Funhouse and the fourth was in We Can't Stop with a few lines. * In Just Dance 2014, there is an avatar of the coach, which can be unlocked by having saved data from the previous games. *Her appearance is the same as it is in the music video which is a bride. *There are six Gold Moves present in Greatest Hits. Gold Moves were not available in the original Just Dance game. All of them are exact same ones and they do all appear when "You" is sung during the three choruses. In order to get them just simply point at the screen. *The dancer looks similar to the one from Eye of the Tiger. *In the Just Dance 2014 mashups, the pictograms for this dancer are smokey grey instead of cherry red. * In Just Dance Greatest Hits & in mashups her skin is lighter. Gallery Hotncoldavatar.png|''Hot n Cold'' avatar in Just Dance 2014. Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Katy Perry Category:Songs with censored words Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014